


Royal Rebel

by Octavia_queen101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graphic, Rape, Smut, jake and abby aren't nice, princess!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavia_queen101/pseuds/Octavia_queen101
Summary: Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, soon to be Clarke Elizabeth Collins, runs away with her best friends from this arranged marriage. One of her three friends is also the one who has her love interest. She tries hard to hide her feelings because she doesn't want to lose this friendship. But when Clarke gets kidnapped, Bellamy struggles with his own mind. They both face their fears when it comes down to the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic so, I hope you like it. Also when I make mistakes it's because i'm not English, so yeah. please leave comments and kudos when you like it! 
> 
> follow me on instagram  
> @Octavia_queen101

Clarke Elizabeth Griffin was the princess of England, daughter of queen Abby and king Jake Griffin. When she was born, they picked out someone for her to marry when she turned eighteen. Girls couldn’t rule an entire country on their own, so they engaged her to the prince of Scotland: Finn Collins. They only met a year before they got married and unfortunately, the prince was very arrogant and rude.

Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake and Bellamy Blake were her three best friends who were also against the marriage. Raven and Octavia tried several things to stand against it and Bellamy tried to convince her parents to find another ally, but they told him that their other allies didn’t want an arranged marriage. Only the royal pair of Scotland agreed, but Clarke believed that they were power-hungry, so that Finn could rule over England without attachments after she died.

Clarke couldn’t fall in love with somebody like that, she believed in true love. She thought that she lost her true one after her parents killed Lexa, they didn’t approve her relationship with her and they told her that it was for her own sake. They made sure that Clarke didn’t fell in love again, by letting the royal guard kill Lexa in front of her. She only got through all the grieving with help of her best friends.

Although she had a love interest, not for the prince but for Bellamy. But if she admitted to her feelings for him, her friendship would be ruined and her parents would personally kill him in front of her.

On the day of her marriage with Finn, her friends were helping her with her makeup and her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a broken girl, who was about to marry someone who would probably kill her after a month so that he has England for himself.

She stood at the altar Finn just said his vows, but when Clarke had to say hers she froze and saw someone just enter the room.

“Bellamy” she whispered,

she told Finn she couldn’t do it and she ran to Bellamy.

“I love you” he whispered,

“I love you too” she sighed relieved. 

She threw her arms around his neck, he grabbed her by the waist and he kissed her and she grabbed his hand and they ran out of the chamber.

Her friends were planning their escape from the moment they couldn’t do anything anymore to the marriage. Her friends stood outside, by a boat, ready to leave in a haste. They all jumped in and they reached the other side soon enough.

Once they reached the coast they get attacked from behind, Bellamy could just see how they took Clarke away from them, from him, when he gets knocked out.

*******************************************************************  
When Clarke wakes up she feels that she’s chained with her hands to the ceiling, the blindfold holds her to see anything and she can’t scream through the gag. She shivers when she feels cold air against her skin, which means that she doesn’t have much clothes on.

The creaking of a door snatches her attention, someone took her blindfold of. 

She didn’t recognize the man at first but then it hit her, Murphy, a friend of Finn’s. 

She tries to pull out of her chains when he spoke,

“well, don’t hurt yourself princess.” His voice was cold, dripping with venom.

“Even if the prince didn’t tell me to kidnap you, I would still do you. You’re hot as fuck.” he came closer and when he touched her face, she winced. 

“what do you want?!” she spit.

“Finn asked me to bring you back to the kingdom, he told me to have as much fun as I want with you, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He answered. 

“Bellamy would come here and kill you before you could lay a hand on me.” She tried to sound calm, but she was terrified.

His hand came to her neck and snatched the necklace from her. It was a crown with red diamonds, she got it from Bellamy. He told her to hold on to that when they were apart, he gave it to her the day he went on mission, one where he maybe wouldn’t come back from.

“Stop! Give it back!” she yelled, trying to get out of the grasp of the chains, 

“woo, easy princess. I’m only going to deliver it to Bellamy.”


	2. My princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bellamy goes for a walk he comes past 3 men. They have the necklace from Clarke, but he won't believe that she's dead.
> 
> I'm sorry I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting guys, it's just school is hard but here is my second chapter! If you enjoy it please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Thanks for reading!  
> I know that these are short chapters but I'll try to make them longer.
> 
> Instagram:  
> @Octavia_queen101
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Princess-kiki101

He wakes up with a bouncing headache, when his eyes adjust to the light he remembers everything, how they got safe here, how they got attacked, how they took Clarke.

He looks around and sees his sister at a fire she made, and Raven still unconscious. 

“I thought I dreamed it.” Octavia said quietly, Bellamy went over to her to sit next to her on the log. “yeah, I wished that was true.” He whispered, he hugged her and she laid her head on his lap, her breathing evened out, she fell quickly asleep while he brushed her hair with his hands. 

He layed her down without waking her and he went for a walk, to clear his mind. He wasn’t far from Octavia and Raven when he heard the crack of a branch, he snapped his head towards the sound and he saw three men walk towards him. He thought they would find him weak if he would run, so he kept standing still watching them come to him. 

“you must be Bellamy, I presume?” the one in the middle (the leader?) asked, “depends on who asks.” Bellamy’s voice came calm, it didn’t show how terrified he was. 

“I’m the one who killed your princess.” 

His heart sunk in his chest, 'no, she can’t be dead. I just got her back, she’s strong, she isn’t dead.' He thought, “you’re lying,” now he couldn’t hide the tremble that came at the end of his sentence. The leader stepped forward and showed Bellamy the necklace he gave Clarke. 

“I guess you would believe me now, wouldn’t you? You can have it if you want, I don’t know what to do with it.” Bellamy snatched the necklace from his hands.

He looked at it while his eyes got blurry, 'no he can't afford to be weak around these people, he has to go back and find Clarke,' 

The three men turned around and walked back from where they came, maybe if he'd follow them he would find Clarke, but he had to go back to Raven and Octavia. He walked back to where the two girls were sitting. "Bell, what's wrong?" Octavia asked, she probably saw it on his face, that something was wrong. "I couldn't find her O," he said, very quietly. She came up to him and hugged him. He burried his face in her neck and let the tears roll, "people came to me and gave me her necklace," he said sobbing, she pulled back and watched very carefully at the necklace, "but... she wouldn't give it away volluntarely, would she?" she whispered, "no, that's the problem O they told me she's dead, but she can't be and that's why I'm going to look for her."


End file.
